United States Patent Application Publication No. 2014/255254 discloses a blood coagulation analyzer which examines blood coagulation by analyzing time series data optically obtained from a measurement sample prepared by mixing reagent and a sample.
The blood coagulation analyzer disclosed in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2014/255254 performs analysis of the coagulation reaction condition based on time series data. However, the shape of the reaction curve obtained from time series data will differ depending on the sample. In the obtained time series data, the time series data obtained when the reaction has stabilized and is progressing is mixed with time series data which are not obtained during that time. Therefore, it is preferable to extract the time series data obtained when the reaction has stabilized and is progressing from the time series data during measurements prior to performing analysis.